It's Christmas
by Aquila Aqua
Summary: It's Red's first Christmas at Heiwa and for the first time ever, he's celebrating it alone. But Arata and the others will have none of it and rope him into their traditions for Christmas. Can he find joy in celebrating it with his new family? Slight Abilityshipping.
1. Jingle Bells

**Author's note: Merry belated Christmas. This is a typical league Christmas party fic in the Facing the Shadows of the Past verse. Hope you enjoy it and Happy Holidays.**

XXXX

 _On December 23th_

In the Heiwa League, it was tradition for the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champion to go caroling around the region in the evening and have a massive celebration at Mt. Harmony after that on Christmas Eve. And they will head back to their hometowns early in the morning on Christmas. So now, the Elite Four and the Champion, Red, were decorating the main ballroom for the celebration.

Initially, Red had planned to isolate himself in his newly made hideout so as not intrude with the Elites and Gym Leaders' party. But they had found out about his plan and persuaded him to join them for the festive and would not let him say no.

So that's how he found himself hanging the Christmas lights along the window with Meganium hoisting him up with Vine Whip. Pikachu was scurrying along the curtain rails, making sure that the lights were securely wrapped around the rail.

"Ok Meganium, you can lower us now." Red patted the vines when he and Pikachu were done.

"Meg!" Meganium did as told. Once her trainer was lowered, she affectionately nuzzled against him.

"Thanks Meganium." Red patted her neck. "How 'bout you help Swanna and Zoroak with the tinsels now?"

Meganium bobbed her head and joined the Water and Dark Elite's pokemon at the fireplace, working on untangling the tinsel. Red smiled warmly and looked around the ballroom which was decorated with various Christmas decorations including a massive tree that took the three male Elites and their pokemon to haul in. Then it took all of them and several of their pokemon two hours to decorate it. After that, it was putting up the lights, stockings, cut out snowflakes, wreathes, and ornaments, all the while singing Jingle Bells.

Reika: Dashing through the snow

Muraku: In a one-horse open sleigh

Daimen: O'er the fields we go

Arata: Laughing all the way

Everyone looked at Red expectantly which he hesitantly continued. "Bells on bob tail ring."

The Elites beamed and continued the song.

Daimen: Making spirits bright~

Reika: What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!

Everyone: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh! what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. (2x)

"Alright, we're done!" Arata grinned as he topped the tree with the Christmas star. "Now, checklist for tomorrow." He said, whipping out a clipboard from his pocket. Reika, Daimen and Muraku rolled their eyes at Arata's thoroughness but Red was still not used to it, so he was a bit surprise.

"Why are we doing this checklist now?" Red quietly asked Muraku.

"Arata's style. He likes to make sure that things are in place ahead of time." Muraku shook his head slightly. Arata tapped a pencil on his clipboard to get their attention.

"Carol lyric booklets?"

"Check." Reika pipped, thumbing at the small stack of booklets on the table.

"Christmas costumes?"

"Check." This time, Daimen waved at the door where several costumes were hung above the door.

"Muraku, you have our itinerary?" Arata raised his head at the black-haired Elite.

"Yes, Arata." He said patiently, holding up his Xtrans. "I sent it out the route to everyone. We'll gather at Prof. Darcy's lab by 4 and start out from Shiroma Town. Then we'll travel around all four areas and be back here at the league by 8.

"Ok. Then the Christmas party is from 8 to 11. Everyone will be staying the night then head back to their homes in the morning." Arata noted then turned to Red. "You're joining me and mom for Christmas, right?"

Red was taken aback by that. "What?"

"Mom's inviting you and your pokemon." Arata said casually while Reika and Daimen giggled at the Champion's shock look, knowing that he was not expecting anyone to ask him to spend Christmas with since he planned to spend the day by himself and his pokemon.

"Don't give me that look." Arata chided the Champion. "We know that you don't have plans to celebrate with anyone so mom took the liberty to have you over. I think she misses having your pokemon over at her ranch." He gave him a pointed look. "So you're coming over or not?"

Red opened and closed his mouth then slowly nodded. Arata beamed at that. "Great."


	2. Angels We Have Heard on High

_On December 24th, 3:30 pm_

Prof. Darcy's lab was a landmark not only in Shiroma Town, but also to the region. Many new trainers would come to her to get their new pokedex but not their starters. The pokemon of the region are pokemon that migrated to there thousands of years ago so it has no native pokemon.

But for this season, the place has a different function. It served as a gathering point for Arata and the other League Officials before they started caroling around the region. Like the Pokemon League, the place was also decorated warmly with various Christmas ornaments and a tree. And outside, children and their pokemon were playing in the snow. Red had arrived early with Arata and the other Elites to do some last minute preparations for the caroling journey. With much insistence from the fire Elite Four, he was wearing a red coat and black pants together with black boots. His usual hat was replaced with a Santa hat. Now, he was sitting on the porch swing with Pikachu, who was wearing a Santa costume completed with the beard, admiring the beauty of the snowfall.

One thing Red liked about the region is its mild winters compared to other regions due to being fairly close to Alola but further north. It made it easier for flying around the region. So, when they went caroling later, they will be relying more on their flying pokemon or Daimen's.

"Red, what are you thinking?" Prof. Darcy asked she joined him outside, handing him a thermos of hot chocolate. She was wearing a warm red dress with a white poncho. Her red hair was tucked neatly into a bun at the back of her head.

"Just admiring the snow." Red shrugged and then smiled. "Thank you for inviting me to spend Christmas with you and Arata. But wouldn't I be intruding…?"

"Nonsense." Prof. Darcy waved it off. "No one should spend Christmas alone."

Red was somber at this statement. No matter how much he tried, he could not completely block out the hurt from his friends and mother turning their backs on him. And every Christmas before this was spent with them. That is why he could not bring himself to spend Christmas with Arata's group. But they proved that they can be very stubborn when they set their minds on something. A part of him is thankful though for their thoughtfulness and kindness.

Soon, the Gym Leaders began to trickle into the lab and donned in Santa or Elf costumes. Once they were done, they headed out to the town square where a makeshift stage was made. The girls stood on a bench on the stage the stage with bells and tambourines in hand while the boys stood just below them. Nick had a guitar and Daimen had a cajon box, the rest had triangles, bells and shakers. Red was standing at the end of the line with a shaker. Several Carol booklets were placed on music sheet stands for them to view.

Arata cleared his throat and nodded at Daimen. The air Elite nodded back and tapped the opening rhythm. The girls began humming and sang the first verse.

 _Girls:_

Angels we have heard on high

Sweetly singing o'er the plains

And the mountains in reply

Echoing their joyous strains

 _Boys:_

Shepherds, why this jubilee?

Why your joyous strains prolong?

What the gladsome tidings be

Which inspire your heavenly song?

 _All:_

Glo~ria, in excelsis Deo

Glo~ria, in excelsis Deo

As they drew the last note, the audience clapped joyfully and cheered for them. Seeing their happy faces, Red could not help but smile as well. Glancing at the Gym leaders and Elites, he saw that they too were happy.

"Christmas really is about giving." Red mused to Pikachu as they loaded up the instrument in bags to take with them. Pikachu nodded in agreement. The group had given the townspeople a hope of peace and their warmth while the townspeople gave them their gratitude and well wishes. This was something he had not experienced with his former friends and mother before.

"Alright guys! We got to head out now if we want to make it to Valley City in time!" Arata called to the group. They released their flying type pokemon and got on. Those who didn't have any had Daimen and Red's flying types taxi them there. And the pokemon who didn't have to ferry anyone carried the instrument bags

Once they were situated, Arata raised his fist. "To Valley City!"

The pokemon roared and took off to their next destination. And on and on until they return to the league where they can start their Christmas part.


	3. Last Christmas

**Author's note: Happy New Year to all my readers. Just one more chapter and then, we'll be done here. I'll continue Facing the Shadows of the Past then.**

 **XXX**

 _December 24th, 8:00 pm_

After caroling around the whole region, the group returned to the League just as it was getting dark. They allowed their flying type pokemon rest by the fireplace while the trainers released their pokemon in the main ballroom to hang out while they changed. When they returned, the party was in full swing. Trainers and pokemon mingling together, laughing and chatting together. But Red was not comfortable with doing so that he stayed at the food table with Pikachu who was happily slurping on ketchup. All of his other pokemon had joined the others all over the ballroom.

"I thought mom told you that you don't have to spend Christmas alone." Arata sighed as he joined him. His Lucario trailing behind him. "And we didn't spend all that effort convincing you to join the party just so that you can isolate yourself here."

"I don't really mind." Red shrugged, taking more food onto his plate. Arata sweatdropped at the amount of food the Champion was taking.

"…Ok." Arata drawled. He nodded at Lucario who inclined its head and headed back to the crowd. He sat down on the table closest to Red. "You know, I think I can understand why you want to be alone. You are not sure if you can trust us wholeheartedly yet."

"It's not about that." Red protested.

"I told you that I understand. It took us a while to decide if you were a threat or not since you often got tangled up with Team Dawn." Arata shrugged. "And longer to trust you after you took my spot as Champion."

Red had nothing to say about that. Instead, he continued stuffing his face in his food. Arata sighed at the slight unprofessional behavior but since it's Christmas, he let it slide for now. He glanced at the small podium where the karaoke machine was set up. Reika had decided to take the first song with Maddie. He nudged Red and nodded at the podium with a grin.

"Ok guys! Since no one is using the karaoke now, I'll take the first song with Maddie!" Reika pumped her fist while Maddie set up the machine and song.

"I wanted to take the first song." Maya complained.

"Too bad. I took it first." Reika said cheekily. The machine screen then showed that Maddie had picked the song 'Last Christmas'. "Good enough for me. Hit it!"

The lights dimmed and the girls began singing.

 _Reika:_

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

 _Both:_

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

 _Maddie:_

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice

My god, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

 _Reika:_

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart

Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

 _Both:_

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

XXXXX

"Ironically, I think that song applies to me. But in a slightly different way." Red muttered to Pikachu who nodded in agreement.

"But the song suggested that the singer wants to move on." Arata pointed out. "And you can too. Think about it." He got up and joined Muraku and Daimen in their discussion while Maya hogged the karaoke machine now.

"Move on." Red muttered, staring at the ceiling. Pikachu patted his trainer's arm comfortingly. "I really want to do that. But it will take a while for me to trust them for real."

"Pika! Pi Pikachu." Pikachu waved its hands at him, trying to tell him something. Despite not being able to fully understand it like a certain empathetic trainer at the Tojoh Falls, Red's long friendship with it enabled him to get the gist of it.

"I know." Red rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe Arata is right. He and the other's been trying to make me welcome in the League. Come on." He raised his hand as an invitation for his trusty partner to hop on his shoulder. "Let's try to find Corphish. I don't trust him not to get in trouble."

Pikachu sniggered and hopped on his trainer's shoulder. Together, they mingled around the crowd while finding the troublemaker. Perhaps they can make this Christmas memorable with their new friends.


	4. It's Christmas

_On December 25th, 8:00 am_

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Wataru's excitable voice rang throughout the boys' and girls' rooms from the build in speakers, startling all their occupants awake.

"Whose idea is it to make him our alarm clock?" Maya grumbled as the girls reluctantly got up in their room and get ready for their trips back to their hometowns.

"Come on Maya, you can't deny that you're excited." Reika smirked.

Maya only shot her a withering glare, inwardly loathing to admit that the auburn Elite was right. She wasn't as annoyed at the hyperactive Psychic Gym Leader as she made out to be. But the late night from the countdown made everyone (save Wataru) very lethargic that morning. That and the effects of a hangover lingering on the three contestants of the drinking competition last night.

Soon, everyone was dressed and wishing their greetings before heading back to their hometowns. Red and Arata lingered back to lock up the League before heading back to Shiroma Town on their respective Charizards.

XXXXXXXXX

When they got back to Shiroma Town later in the morning, Prof. Darcy was already waiting outside her lab. As soon as the boys touched down, she greeted them with a hug.

"Had fun last night?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yup." Arata grinned at his mother. "Maya, Nick and Yuko had a drinking contest. That was the highlight of the night. But the rest of us didn't drink anything other than juice and soft drinks." He quickly added.

Prof. Darcy subtly cocked her head at Red for confirmation who subtly nodded back. She beamed and led them into the house. "Why don't you boys let your pokemon out in the yard? Delphox and I have set up a special Christmas meal there."

"Thanks mom/Prof. Darcy." They thanked her and let out their pokemon in the yard, Red taking longer since he brought all of his pokemon. Once they were done, they headed for the dinning room where Prof. Darcy had set up the Christmas Lunch. Mouthwatering pies, dips and crackers, ham, and berries decorated the table with a candlestick in the center. The three humans enjoyed the meal greatly while the pokemon chowed down their food outside.

"Thanks a lot for inviting me to spend the day with your family, Prof. Darcy." Red thanked her as they did the dishes while Arata ventured outside to collect the food bowls.

Prof. Darcy smiled warmly at him. "It's no bother at all. Christmas is all about being with your love ones. Just because you believe you don't have any here, doesn't mean that we'll let you spend it alone."

Red quietly considered her words. He indeed didn't have any love ones here. But he felt like he had a new family here with the Heiwa League. It may seem like they are only doing this because he is the Champion, but because it took them a while to warm up to him, he could tell they are sincere with their efforts.

"Hey Red!" Arata poked his head into the kitchen. "You have someone looking for you on the phone."

"Who?" Red lifted his head curiously.

"Anabel."

Instantly, Red dried his hands, muttering apologies to Prof. Darcy and ran to the living room where the video phone was. Prof. Darcy and Arata only smiled at his reaction.

"She's one unique girl." Prof. Darcy remarked to her son as he took Red's place at the sink. "As far as I know she's the only one Red trusts and love."

Arata nearly faltered at those words as he nearly burst out laughing. "Mom, Anabel might like Red, but I doubt that Red knows that. He's as dense as a brick."

"I'm not talking about that kind of love." His mom responded drily. "The love I was talking about is the love of friendship." She said wistfully. "It's so pure and honest. Like my friendship with Brandon and Solaris once was."

Arata flinched at the mention of his mother's former friendship with the leader of Team Dawn. Sometimes, it was hard for him to deal with that fact, knowing how much it hurts her to have her son fight her former best friend.

But Prof. Darcy patted his head. "I believe you and the others can have that friendship with Red too. Red knows that you're sincere. He just needs time to accept it."

"I know." Arata smiled slightly.

XXXXXXX

"Merry Christmas Ash." Anabel greeted the raven head trainer when he appeared on screen.

"Merry Christmas Anabel." Red smiled at her. She was one of the few people he still allowed to call him 'Ash'. "How are things at the Tojoh Falls?"

"Cold." She deadpanned. "But Scott's having a dinner party later tonight at Saffron City, so I'll be heading out later."

"Give him and Brandon my greetings." Red smirked and then after a moment of thought, added. "And Prof. Darcy's too."

"I will. How's your Christmas?"

"It's good. Prof. Darcy and Arata invited me over after we had a party last night at the League."

"So you're not spending it alone." Anabel sighed in relief.

"They wouldn't let me." Red shrugged.

"Glad to hear that. So you're getting along with them?"

"Most of the time. But…"

"You're not sure if you can trust them fully yet." Anabel guessed. At Red's nod, she looked thoughtful. "I see."

"Is it wrong of me not being able to trust them like I trust you?"

"No, it just means you're cautious." She reassured him. She tilted her head and smiled. "I have to go. I think there's some carolers outside the door. I hope to see you again soon. Once again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." Red smiled back as the call ended. Maybe, maybe this year, he can have a new start with his new family.


End file.
